Cowboy Bebop, Tales of the Honky Tonk Woman
by Leda
Summary: Faye is left with her feelings for spike long since his death, but when a boy with her eyes appears on the scene her feelings get mixed and confused, just who is he? R and R!
1. Session one, Lost Lust Lost Love

Cowboy Bebop Honky Tonk Woman Session one Lost Lust Lost Love  
  
Faye gaped at the information she just heard "he's...actually dead?" Jet nodded with his eyes closed and she just stared at him a moment "Well now at least we'll be able to keep some food around here!" she said cheerily as she walked away and into her room onboard the Bebop "That woman has no heart" Jet muttered as he started his way into the cockpit. Faye dropped onto her bed and started to sob onto her pillow "Why did he have to die damn it!" she cried hard onto her pillow, wetting it deeply "Caring for your damned Julia and not even noticing me!" she sniffled with her cheeks stained with tears and sighed deeply as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
After she awoke she gathered up what was left of food and money on the Bebop and got into her ship and flew off into space, leaving Jet with the Bebop and practically nothing else. As she flew through space her thoughts drifted off to when Spike was first injured by Vicious and admired his rock hard bare chest. Ever since that day she had secretly pleasured herself thinking of him and now he was gone "Damn it, I never even got to get in his pants!" she growled as she flew into Mar's artificial atmosphere 'Damn I need a drink so badly'  
  
She soon found her self at a bar drinking a beer she had never even heard of and soon drowning her sorrows 'so cute too' she thought absent minded as she sipped at the malty drink, not noticing all the eyes staring at her ass and breasts, She finished her drink and walked out. After walking around town a little she continued noticing several men from the bar following her and finally stopped and turned around "Just what do you want?" all the men started chuckling patting various objects ranging from Two by Fours, metal pipes, to base ball bats "We want you to strip and screw each and every one of us babe"  
  
She sighed, for once she actually wanted to lose, to die but knew her fate wouldn't allow it, and neither would her luck as the men slowly approached her. Then a young figure flipped over Faye and landing in a kneeling position in front of the men "Sorry guys but I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you if you do not back off" the boy stayed in a kneeling position as the men looked among each other then back at the boy "Who do you think ya are kid!?" the boy had spiky blue hair and he wore a black trench leather coat with what looked like the grip of a blade sticking out of the back "I will be your worst nightmare for this evening" the men growled and charged at him each with their weapon raised and the boy grinned as he flipped into the air and landed within the group as gun shots sounded loudly and each and every one of them began falling one by one.  
  
As the rest fell the boy stood with his sword in his hand and his sunglasses tilted down showing his closed eyes "Faye, you would know better then to walk around this part of town alone" she stared at him curiously as he flipped the blade about a bit then sheathed it back into his trench coat "who are you? How did you know me?" the boy slipped off his sunglasses revealing a pair of deep emerald eyes matching Faye's "Guess your whole memory hasn't returned just yet" he walked over to her slowly and stood in front of her with a warm smile then placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Her eyes flew open but strangely she didn't push him away 'This.. This feeling. its so.so..' she became lost in her thoughts as he pulled away from her and smiled softly "Agar.." She mumbled before she passed out and fell into the youth's arms. He sighed and lifted her up into his arms as he walked back down the alley "I won't leave you again sis, I promise"  
  
Till Next Time 


	2. Session two, Sibling Memoirs

Cowboy Bebop Honky Tonk Woman Session two, Sibling Memoirs  
  
Faye slowly opened her eyes to the glare of a bright light above her head "oh..where?" she sat up brushing a purple bang of hair back and glanced about finding her self on a couch inside a rather large apartment decorated with several blades and pistols of every shape and size. She got up from the couch and looked around only to hear the sound of running water 'what the?' she felt around finding her gun missing and pulled one of the serrated knives from the wall and made her way towards the sound.  
  
She slipped into the bathroom silently finding some one in the shower and raised the blade in the air as she reached towards the shower curtain "Your too predictable" her eyes widened and spun around as a hand lashed out from the shadows and grabbed her arm while another ripped the blade from her grip. She struggled to free her arm but to no avail "Let Me Go Or Else Pal!" she called out as the figure pinned her against the wall and slowly rose his head into the light revealing spiky strands of blue hair and deep green eyes.  
  
She stared into those eyes, feeling several things most of wonder others of lust "who are you?" she squeaked softly making the mere boy smile softly "Wow you really did lose your memories in cryogenics have you?" she glared at him as she tried pulling her arm away but didn't succeed "I've gotten most of them back!" she snapped as the boy, who looked between thirteen and sixteen, held her tightly against the wall "So what do you care!? Your probably just another pervert who wants to get laid!" The boy let his grip on her arms go and she rubbed them feeling her circulation return to her hands.  
  
"Just who are you?" she growled not caring whether or not he answered since she would probably kill him any way for this "My name is Agar" she suddenly stared at him wide eyed as a flash of memory showed a younger her with her knees to her chest and crying loudly as a boy came to her and hugged her gently, same dark blue hair and deep green eyes as the boy in front of her "Agar... I know that name" he smiled softly and nodded "I don't suppose you remember that same little boy that saved you from those bullies so long ago" another memory flashed in her mind this time of older kids hitting her, and grabbing her then of the same boy fighting them and getting cut two times across the chest "I ...I remember them" She sat down on the edge of the tub rubbing her temple "a friend, no, a boyfriend saved me..no not a boyfriend, a.a" she rubbed her fore head trying to remember "A brother Faye" she looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled softly "brother?"  
  
They both sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until finally the boy got up and walked to the door "Faye you better get back, Jet is probably actually getting worried about you now" then he left her sitting there confused as ever 'is he .. that boy?' she thought as she got up and walked out finding no sign of the youth, almost as if he hadn't been there talking to her. She sighed as she left the apartment and ended up finding her self back flying through space towards the Bebop "what the hell is going on?" she whispered as she docked in the hanger of the large brown ship and stepped out.  
  
"Faye-Faye!" called out a young voice that made her eye twitch 'oh no' she turned around seeing Ed upside down in front of her with a wide grin as she reached out and hugged her tightly with her tanned slender arms "Faye-Faye Back On Bebop-Bebop!" she called out happily as Faye groaned while the child flipped down from an over hanging wire and on to her hands and hugged Faye with her legs "God why must it be me?" she muttered.  
  
Till Next Time. 


End file.
